The Falls' Phantom
by dipperpinesgravityfalls
Summary: Dipper awakes one night to a loud CRASH in the woods next to the Mystery Shack. He and Mabel go to investigate when they meet a strange boy with white hair named Danny and a green glowing dog named Cujo. Dipper is unsure of these shady characters and doesn't trust them, until Dipper is affected by his hunt for a tall spirit. Can Dipper, Mabel and Danny defeat the infamous "Slendy?"
1. The boy and the Dog

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story on FanFiction and I'm really excited about it! I'm going to post one chapter every Friday, but to get you guys started, I'm gonna post three chapters I've already done. Plus, this one's kinda short, so three will make up for it, as my apology for being so lazy. XD. Hope you liked it! DipperPinesGravityFalls, OUT, YO! :D_

* * *

Mabel and I heard a strange wail coming from the woods. I grabbed the journal and followed Mabel out the door. We went towards the edge of the wood. "I'm not sure we should be doing this.." I said cautiously. "PBBHHHHTT! Yeah right bro! We should TOTALLY be doing this!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the woods.

We walked for a while when a tree collapsed in front of us. "LOOK OUT!" I grabbed Mabel and dove to the side. "Whoa! What caused that?" She said getting up. A black and white blur flew past us. I blinked in surprise. I saw a boy with white hair and a ghost tail at the top of the tree.

He was calling a name. It sounded like... Cujo. Just then a green dog walked up to Mabel. It was huge! "It's soo BIG! AWE!" She went up and hugged its leg. It shrank in size and jumped into her arms and licked her. The boy flew down to us.

"Ya found my dog, Cujo. Thanks! I'm Danny!" He said handing out his hand.

"D-Dipper..." I said not shaking his hand.

"I'm Mabel" She said with her face stuffed into the puppy's green fur.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him cautiously. "I was trying to find a tall ghost in these woods when Cujo went all crazy. He started to sniff towards that way." He pointed towards the shack. "But when you arrived, he stopped and, well, here we are." *Was he referring to the journal...?* I thought. "Heheh. Well I don't see why he would go all crazy!" I laughed nervously. He eyed me. Sweat beads started to form on the left side of my forehead. "Um. _So-_ um, what was the name of this tall ghost?" I asked changing the subject. Cujo's ears perked and he let out a low growl out of his mouth. He licked Mabel one more time before joining Danny's side. He floated towards me a little closer and whispered. "... _Slenderman_..."

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it! Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! XD


	2. The dream

Mabel walked over to me and whispered, "_Hey, isn't there something in the journal about 'The Tall Man_'?" I nodded.

Danny noticed us talking to each other. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" He eyed us suspiciously.

"_Haha_! Of course not, silly!" Mabel laughed incoherently. "Yeah, I mean c'mon, do we look like we have a secret to you?" I laughed nervously. Sweat beads formed at my forehead. His eyebrows drooped to his eyes and he frowned.

"Yes." He said in monotone. I laughed.

"We'd better get to sleep." I turned around ignoring Danny.

To my,_ not so much_, surprise, Mabel went up to Danny and said, "Do you have a place to stay?" She seemed kind of fond of him. He shook his head. "Dipper! He can stay with us, right?" She asked happily.

"Well, um, I mean there's_ really_ no place for him t-" I was cut off by Mabel. "GREAT! You can stay with us!" She hopped gleefully. I slumped in a pout. _We don't even know him,_ I thought.

I led the way to the shack. "Home, sweet home." I said in a deadpan voice.

Danny walked off towards the Shack, with Mabel following closely behind him. She was asking a ton of questions; "Why is your hair _white_? Why do you have a _ghost tail_? Why do you _fly_?" I sighed in disbelief of my sister.

I started towards the shack when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the left and saw a man in the distance. "Hey! You lost?" I shouted towards him. He stopped and stared at me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood. His icy stare creep-ed me out. I couldn't see his face. I squinted to focus my stare. He backed into the woods and disappeared. I blinked in surprise and walked towards the Shack. _That was weird._ I said to myself.

I walked in and saw Mabel introducing Danny to everyone. I climbed up the stairs and took off my jacket and hat. I untied my shoes and kicked them off. I climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

That night I had a sleepless nightmare.

* * *

I awoke in a strange dark place. I sat up and everything went fuzzy. I grabbed my forehead. "Where _am_ I?" I stood up slowly. I glanced all around to catch a glimpse of where I was, but I saw nothing. I walked for what seemed like hours before hearing a scream. I looked behind me. There was a path that wasn't there before. "Something weird is going on.." I rubbed my chin. I walked a little faster toward the scream. I felt like I was being watched, hunted. I started to run. My legs felt like jello and I started to stumble. I couldn't breathe. I stopped and hunched over for a breath. I heard someone coming up, but I didn't look. I saw two pairs of flats. "Oh, Mabel. You're okay!" I was still hunched over. She didn't answer me. "Mabel?" I looked up at her. She had a blank expression on her face. She didn't even blink. I shook her by the shoulders. She turned and gestured for me to follow her. She was walking fast. I almost had to run to catch up to her. She was disappearing from my sight. I ran as fast as I could, but she was getting farther and farther away. I stopped and screamed her name. I listened for anything. "_Nothing._" I sighed. I turned around and almost fell over. I saw three familiar faces staring back at me. They're pained looks tugged at my heart. What I had seen was the faces of my sister, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos hanging on a tree. I gasped shakily and backed up. I ran into something solid, like a _tall body_. I didn't want to turn, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned around slowly and saw a tall man standing behind me. He had _six_ arms, two that reached _all_ the way to the ground and four on his back like spider arms. He had no face, but I felt his cold stare burn _deep_ into my soul. He lunged forward and everything went black.

* * *

"_AAAAGGGHHH!_" I bolted straight up in my bed and panted. I grabbed my heart. It raced.

Danny, Soos, and Mabel rushed into the room. "Are you okay, dude?" Soos asked.

"Y-yeah._ Just_ _a_ _bad dream_." I said. I got out of bed. They gasped. "What?" I looked at them.

"Look at your _arm_, Dipper!" Mabel covered her mouth. I looked down at my arm. "_Ugh_!" My arm was bleeding. Something was written. It said; "_ALWAYS WATCHES._"

* * *

That was the end of CHAPTER 2! Hope you liked it! Was Dipper's dream really a dream or was it real? Comment what you think below! Don't forget to Review, Favorite and/or Follow! :)


	3. The ghostly research

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last Chapter for today, guys! I'll start trying to post new Chapters every Friday. I think this story is turnin' out pretty good. Wait, you thought it was about to end? After this Chapter? HA! That's funny! XD I have far expectations for this story, and I'm not letting it end until I want it to. (That isn't for a while, guys. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my three Chapters to get you started! CX)_

* * *

I stared at my arm with disgust.

"Wh-who did this? This is a prank, right?" I looked up at them. They shook their heads. I sighed. "I was afraid of that." I whispered to myself.

I got out of bed. I reached under the bed and got my first-aid kit and wrapped gauze around my cut. I slipped my hat on and stood up.

"I think it's time we did a little research on this '_Slenderman_'." I said.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed my shoes and jacket. I tied my shoes and grabbed the journal while no one was looking.

"I'm off. Does anyone wanna come?" I said before walking out of the door.

"I have to help with the shack." Soos said.

"And I'm hanging out with Grenda and Candy." Mabel replied.

"Okay." I said, ignoring Danny.

"I'll go." Danny suggested. I froze. I turned towards him. "Are you sure? This is one messed up town." I warned him. He frowned.

"I fight ghosts everyday. I think I can handle it." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned out the door. "Fine, follow me." I said annoyed.

I led the way to the Library. "Here we are." I said. I looked around at the rows of shelves and bookcases. "Look for anything that involves Slenderman." I said to Danny. He nodded and walked off.

I walked swiftly towards the computers and sat down. "All righty. Let's get this over with." I cracked my knuckles.

I typed in 'Slenderman.' All sorts of things popped up, but the thing I noticed was something I didn't even consider. I read it aloud. It said; "The Tale of Der Großmann and Slenderman."

I yelled in frustration. "There's two of them?!" I squished my face into my hands. "The journal didn't say anything about two of them! Raaaaaghhh!" I exclaimed. I slapped my face and sighed. "Get a hold of yourself, Dipper!" I clicked the link and read the first line.

* * *

"_In the 16th century, there have been sightings of a tall man with no face. Some came to believe he was a fairy, a fairy who collected bad children. His name was Der Großmann, meaning 'The Tall Man.' Eventually, children, good or bad, were disappearing into thin air. Nobody has seen a single sign pf Der Großmann._" _Until now,_ I thought. I continued reading. "_Many sightings of 'Slenderman' have been seen around the same time as Der Großmann. Some believe he is the brother of Der Großmann. Other's think he is a reincarnation of him sent to rid the world of evil. The different thing about Der Großmann and Slenderman is Slenderman is believed to protect children from Der Großmann. No one is certain for sure. Der Großmann is believed to feed off of fear. He is first seen in a dream. Then, there are physical signs, such as cuts or words written in your skin. Then, you see him and start to feel watched or hunted. Then, he strikes. If you have seen him, beware. And always watch your back._"

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had read. I shuddered and blinked rapidly.

Out of the very corner of my eye, I saw a_ tall_ figure, about _10 feet_. I turned quickly towards it.

I sighed with relief.

It was Danny floating towards me.

"Phew... Danny, I got a bunch of evidence on Slenderman." I said standing up.

"Good, I didn't find _anything_." He sighed.

I told him about what I had discovered as we walked to the Mystery Shack.

"Whoa." He said.

It was dark now and we were about 12 yards away from the Shack. Danny stopped and stared at the woods. "What's that?" He squinted to get a better view. I turned to where he was facing. My eyes grew wide and I gasped.

"Danny, run to the shack! Go, go, go, _go_!" I pushed him as we ran. "_What is it_?!" He yelled breathlessly. It's Der Großmann!" I replied.

I glanced back and looked for him. To my horror, he was gone.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into Danny. I stumbled backwards. "What the _heck_, man?" I looked at Danny.

He was frozen with terror. I looked at what he was looking at and fell backwards. I saw a tall, _white_ face with tentacles coming out of his back. He was looking right at Danny and me. I pulled Danny's jumpsuit and struggled for him to move. He wouldn't budge. The man stood over us and lingered at about 10 feet tall. Danny struggled out some words. "_That... Doesn't... Look... Like Slenderman..._" He gulped.

Der Großmann's tentacles hovered over us and grabbed Danny, then me.

He stuffed us in his chest, which separated into a black abyss. Danny was struggling out of his grasp and punched ecto-blasts at him. "_Let us go!_" He screamed.

We punched and kicked and tried to puncture his rough skin. We got restless after 3 hours, and fell asleep.

We woke up in an unfamiliar part of the woods.

I stood up and helped Danny up.

"_Whe-where are we...?_"

* * *

That's all for CHAPTER 3! Hope you guys liked it! Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! XD


	4. The Vision

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys, I've been really busy and I got free time so I decided to write Chapter 4. Soo... Here it is! (A million years later) I will try to write my new Chapters more frequently. And by "Frequently" I mean on Fridays. :D Well, hope you like it! (Also, I agree, not my best Chapter so far. Don't hate! Appreciate! C:) DipperPinesGravityFalls, OUT! XD_

* * *

Danny held the left side of his head. He looked around and shrugged slowly. "I-I don't know." He said woozily.

I walked towards the middle of the area.I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled; "HEY! IS _ANYBODY _OUT THERE?!"

I yelled louder than I meant and some crows flew out of the trees, but other than that there were no other forms of life. I sighed and started to turn towards Danny when something dropped in front of me.

I bent over and picked it up realizing what it was. "My… Hat..."

I held it with my thumb and index finger. It was torn to pieces. "Well, there goes my hat."

It was covered in slobber and mucus and even some blood from my cheek. I sighed and threw it behind me. I heard a sickening plop behind me and faced Danny, almost bursting out in laughter.

The wet, abstract object landed on Danny's head. "Oh, gross..." He mumbled as he went intangible and the slimy thing fell to the ground with a _Thwack!_

I fell to the ground in a fit of wild and loud laughter. My laughter ended abruptly as I thought to myself, "_If it fell from up there, then what dropped it….?_"

I trailed my fingers to where the hat landed and went up. I gasped and stumbled to my feet in surprise and horror. The Tall Man from before was staring at us from three feet away. I gulped and found the courage to yell at him,"What do you want?!" I tried to look brave but my knees were starting to buckle. I clenched my fists and told myself to stop being a baby.

The Tall Man stared at us silently and blankly. I squinted at him and realization swept over me.

I inched towards Danny who was ready to strike ectoplasm blasts at him. I waved for him to be unarmed and I whispered to him, "It's not Großmann."

He looked at me confused and shrugged. "Okay." He whispered back. I walked up to him slowly and cautiously.

"E-excuse, me. A-are you the proclaimed '_Slenderman_'?" I asked bravely, but I my voice was shaky. He nodded and walked up to me. I tried to back away slowly but my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

The tall dark figure leaned down in front of me and extended a finger to my forehead. I tried to scoot away, but my back hit a rock. He pressed his finger against my forehead and I felt a stinging pain in my side and grabbed it with my right hand.

"Ugh..!" I tightened my grip to stop the pain, which didn't work…_ At all._

"Rrrgghh…" I hunched over on my knees in pain. I felt my eyes get hot and I opened them.

* * *

I saw red all around me, then white, then everything came into focus and I saw the woods next to the Mystery Shack on fire. I saw two tall figures battling it out; tentacles swaying back and forth clashing at one another. Mabel came into my field of vision with her grappling hook and a serious expression on her face; which was unusual for Mabel, even if you didn't know her like I did. She was dodging blows and black blasts from creatures that were fuzzy to me. Danny came into view with green aura around his eyes blasting green ectoplasm blasts towards something out of my peripheral vision, but I couldn't turn to see. Then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke at the shack in my bed in the attic with a splitting headache on the left side of my head. I sat up and looked at my surroundings frantically. Nothing had changed.

I grabbed my head and stood up. My eyes went wide and I collapsed to the floor.

My side was still burning. I lifted up my shirt far enough to see my side. My face was wrinkled with disgust.

There was a three degree burn with more words written on it. It said, "NO EYES." I let go and the shirt fell back to my side.

I stood back up and ran down the stairs as fast as a person with a limp could. I got to the fifth step and tripped, stumbling down the rest of the way.

I hopped up and ignored the pain. My face blubbered as I shook the pain away. I looked around and started to walk into the living room and stopped at the doorway.

"Hey, is anyone here?" I asked the empty room, listening for a sound.

There was nothing.

I walked further into the living room scanning the area. I heard a rustling sound in the kitchen. I ran into the room and saw Mabel.

"Mabel, why didn't you answer me? I asked if anyone was here. You couldn't have answered me?" I sighed with annoyance and relief that I wasn't the only one there.

She shrugged and said, "Couldn't hear you." She continued with what she was doing.

I walked up next to her and she smiled goofily. "Sorry." She apologized and poked my shoulder.

I frowned and rubbed the area she poked. "Well, have you seen Danny around anywhere?" I asked. She stopped and hesitated. "Um... I think he's…. Upstairs." She said reluctantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

She thought about something for a second then shook her head. "I-it's fine. Really." She smiled sweetly before turning out of the dining room quickly.

I sighed and walked up the stairs and turned into the last room on the right. I walked in and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"You're not Danny."

I stopped at the door and clutched my side. He looked up with alarm and stood up quickly. "I-I can explain." He stammered.

I grabbed a bat by the door and pointed it at him with my one good arm. "Who are you?" I stated before giving him a chance to say anything else.

He extended both hands reassuringly. "There's no need for that." He said quickly. I didn't acknowledge his words and continued to hold the bat.

"I'll ask again; who are you?" I moved the bat threateningly at him. He walked towards me and frowned.

"I'm_ Danny_, Dipper. Put the bat down." He said calmly. He lowered his hands on the bat and forced it down. I let it drop to the floor.

I was still eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed and backed up. He mumbled something and two lights formed a circle around him. The lights separated into two circles and went opposite ways; one went up and one went down. He changed into the boy with white hair before, but with a hole on his side where there was a third degree burn on him, like mine.

"D-Danny? What..?" I said slowly as my jaw dropped and I fell to the ground.

Everything went fuzzy and I passed out.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 4. Once again, it's not my best, but don't hate it. I've been sidetracked lately and I haven't been able to write at all lately. Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! XD


End file.
